Islanders
Islanders Islanders inhabit the archipelago in the most south-western part of the UnReal World. They live on fishing and hunting seals and birds. They are skilled carpenters. '''- Game Encyclopedia''' Islander Villages These small villages are made up of wooden buildings, one or two being shops. You can trade with the local hunters for hunting and trapping gear. There are a few fields near a village. They can be found only on Archipelago maps (to the southwest). These villages are numerous and grouped commonly in threes. Smaller settlements are also common. Islander villages are located on islands, and therefore difficult to get to (or away from, if you start at one). Shop Types: Food/Fish storehouse, Fishing shop Quality of Shop Items: rough to decent/normal Playing an Islander Character 1. Skills' values upon maximal attributes' values agri build cook herb fish hide ritual timb phys trap track weath carp skiing steal climb swim dodge shield knife sword club axe flail spear bow cross unarm INTELLIGENCE 13,5 24 13,5 24 9 18 9 WILL 13,5 12 24 9 24 STRENGTH 24 18 13,5 6 13,5 18 36 36 13,5 18 18 18 ENDURANCE 13,5 6 DEXTERITY 13,5 12 18 18 18 18 18 13,5 13,5 18 18 13,5 18 6 AGILLITY 18 36 24 13,5 6 24 13,5 18 18 18 36 13,5 36 18 SPEED 24 18 EYESIGHT 18 9 24 13,5 18 6 HEARING 24 9 SMELL/TASTE 48 13,5 9 9 9 TOUCH 24 24 13,5 12 9 18 18 9 18 24 13,5 18 13,5 6 max skill 54 72 72 54 36 36 72 54 36 54 36 36 36 54 72 54 18 72 54 54 54 54 72 54 54 54 18 54 skill rank 3 1 1 2 6 6 2 2 5 1 7 5 2 3 1 4 6 4 2 3 2 2 1 1 3 4 4 4 2. Skills' values upon average attributes' values agri build cook herb fish hide ritual timb phys trap track weath carp skiing steal climb swim dodge shield knife sword club axe flail spear bow cross unarm INTELLIGENCE 8,86 15,75 8,86 15,75 5,91 11,81 5,91 WILL 8,96 7,97 15,93 5,98 15,93 STRENGTH 17,19 12,89 9,67 4,30 9,67 12,89 25,78 25,78 9,67 12,89 12,89 12,89 ENDURANCE 9,44 4,20 DEXTERITY 10,81 9,61 14,41 14,41 14,41 14,41 14,41 10,81 10,81 14,41 14,41 10,81 14,41 4,80 AGILLITY 12,31 24,62 16,41 9,23 4,10 16,41 9,23 12,31 12,31 12,31 24,62 9,23 24,62 12,31 SPEED 15,80 11,85 EYESIGHT 14,60 7,30 19,47 10,95 14,60 4,87 HEARING 15,71 5,89 SMELL/TASTE 31,65 8,90 5,94 5,94 5,94 TOUCH 18,01 18,01 10,13 9,01 6,76 13,51 13,51 6,76 13,51 18,01 10,13 13,51 10,13 4,50 average skill 38,07 50,95 49,67 27,89 26,58 27,10 47,39 39,61 25,39 39,73 26,43 25,90 27,92 39,03 50,36 39,84 12,60 51,68 40,66 40,23 39,61 38,09 50,40 39,84 37,51 41,90 14,17 37,05 skill rank 5 4 1 3 8 6 5 3 8 1 7 7 5 7 7 7 8 7 2 7 3 7 3 2 9 4 4 9 skills sum 1025,58 skills sum rank 6 Possible Starting Rituals: Fisherman's Sacrifice for a Catch, Hunting incantation, The Origin of Fire Possible Starting Equipment: Knife , Handaxe , Bow , Arrows , Bread , Meat , shovel Starting skills Bonuses: Climbing , Swimming , Dagger, Club Starting skills Penalties: No Foraging , No Hideworking , No Tracking Category:Cultures